Tomoki Kuroki
is Tomoko's younger brother. He often does not understand his sister and is bewildered and irritated by her odd behavior. Tomoko occasionally comes to him for advice. He later enters the same high school as Tomoko. Personality Tomoki is very reserved and distant, even with his family and friends. Despite this, he appears popular in his class and admired by several girls. Appearance Tomoki has messy black hair and dark bags under his eyes like his sister. However, unlike Tomoko, he is considered attractive by his female classmates and by Kotomi as well. ''Anime'' *Season 1: Episodes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 9, 12 ''Manga'' *Volume 01 Chapters 1, 2, 4, 6, 8 *Volume 02: Chapters 10, 11, 13, 14, 18, 18.5, 18.75 *Volume 03: Chapters 22, 25 *Volume 04: Chapters 28, 30, 32, 32.5, 33, 35 *Volume 05: Chapters 38, 41, 43, 45 *Volume 06: Chapters 47, 48, 52.5, 53, 54 *Volume 07: Chapters 56, 57, 58, 60, 63, 66, 66.5 *Volume 08: Chapters 68, 70.5, 75 *Volume 09: Chapters 81, 83, 84, 86, 88 *Volume 10: Chapters 89.5, 91, 93, 94, 95, Omake *Volume 11: Chapters 100, 102, 104, 106, 108, 109 *Volume 12: Chapters 111, 112, 113, 115, 116, 120, 121 *Volume 13: Chapters 123, 124 *Volume 14: Chapters 133, 134, 141, 142 *Volume 15: Chapters 143, 145, 146, 153, Omake *Volume 16: Chapters 155, 156 *TBA: Chapter 159, 160, 163, 164, 168, 169, 173 (Strikethrough episodes or chapters indicate the character was mentioned but did not make a physical appearance) Relationships Tomoko Kuroki Tomoki once thought quite fondly of his sister and looked up to her quite affectionately. He considered her to be a very kind and caring person as she had helped him when he was in need and for playing with him. As children during their summers they would catch cicadas together. They built up a collection of them which Tomoki forgets about but later rediscovers. He finds to his embarrassment a piece he wrote at the time where he explains why he loves his sister so much. He is also embarrassed by home movies their mother took of them as young children playing together. As they grew older they began to drift apart. Part of that can be explains by both becoming teenagers; however, Tomoko specifically began to lord over him winning games to Tomoki's irritation. Despite this, he cares deeply for her well being and demonstrates this by being there for her in her worst moments or at least pretending not to be aware of what may have been said or happened as to lighten the emotional impact. Examples of this can be noticed during the first episode (Chapter 4), when he pretends to not notice her while his friends persist, and then later that night finds her on a swing set and asks to walk her home. Tomoki's irritation with his sister persists through much of the series. However, when he sees a number of other girls when retrieving his lunch Tomoko brought for him, he starts to conclude the she is not as odd as he thought. By Chapter 160 he seems irritated when Tomoko joins him on his walk to school during her suspension but grudgingly wishes her well on her suspension when she wishes him well in his club activities. Kotomi Komiyama Generally, Tomoki pays little attention to Kotomi despite her crush on him. In the manga, he first meets the middle school aged Kotomi when Tomoko misinterprets her desire to give him a gift as an introduction by saying Kotomi wants his "cock". It seems Kotomi retreats into embarrassed silence until she reaches high school. In high school, Tomoki continues to appear oblivious to Kotomi. In Chapter 108, Tomoki approaches Tomoko to ask about Kotomi. Tomoko naturally replies that she is "a raging pervert.". Later, when Tomoki sees Kotomi and Akari talking together, he approaches Akari alone to ask what type of person Kotomi is. Despite Akari wanting to remove Kotomi as a romantic rival, she instead decides to be honest and says that Kotomi is, "a very pure person." Tomoki then sees Kotomi talking with his sister who is demanding to know why her brother was asking about her, suggesting with her questions that Kotomi attempted something lewd, and leaving Tomoki to wonder if Kotomi is "a very pure pervert." He experiences Kotomi's jealousy in Chapter 134 when she sees him with Yoshida. In apologizing to Yoshida for overreacting, she claims she has always looked upon him as a "little brother" to his inward irritation. He further finds the conflict she starts with Yoshida irritating. Masaki Yoshida Until Chapter 133, Tomoki does not have much of a relationship with or even know Yoshida. He first sees Yoshida dragging his sister to meet Megumi Imae, he wonders if Tomoko is being bullied. Yoshida notices him looking at her and demands to know what he is looking at. He inwardly concludes that she is a delinquent. He later sees her smiling while looking at pictures of an amusement park that WataMote Wiki stresses is not, in anyway, based on Tokyo Disney. He finds this strange, and Yoshida smiles at him and playfully recalls him as the "punk" she met. In Chapter 133 the two are surprised to find themselves sharing the same water dispenser in the cafeteria. Yoshida once again playfully calls him a "kid" and he cleverly replies. She then puts her arm around his shoulder and asks his name. This earns the jealous rage of Kotomi. In the process of their conflict, she learns his name, and she gives him the nickname "Tomo," while claiming that he can call her whatever he wants. She gives him her first name "Masaki" and insists does not use the honorific "san." Unfortunately, when he tries to restrain her when Kotomi reignites her attack, he grabs her by her left breast. Chapter 145 reveals that other class members noticed this. For a number of chapters there is no indication that the two have any further interaction. After a very involved Chapter 155, Tomoko invites Yoshida to "fuck my brother" as gratitude for driving her home. Yoshida takes this as another twisted Tomoko joke, but then remarks, "you have a brother?" She recognizes him on the soccer field and makes a note of him being part of the Soccer Club. She next meets him directly when he walks in on her leaving the shower. Quotes *"Ahh! What the!? Who's this ugly freak!?! Oh man...it's just you Tomoko." - (Episode 01) *"GAH, DON'T GO DIGGING THROUGH MY STUFF. DIE!!!!!" - (Episode 01) *"If you were my brother, I'd punch you in the face." (Episode 01) *"She apologized? I don't know why, but she is pissing me off." - (Episode 06) *"Maybe she's brain damaged... yep, definitely. Definitely brain damaged." - (Episode 06) *"What the hell is she talking about now?!" *"Why would I have this kind of sister?" Trivia *The most common thing Tomoki says is: "Get the hell out." This is nearly always used toward Tomoko. Gallery Tomoki Kuroki.png|Tomoki Kuroki as Tomoko thinks of him. Young Tomoki Kuroki.png|Young Tomoki Kuroki Tomoko and Tomoki as Toddlers.png|''Anime'' version of Mrs. Kuroki's video of Tomoki and Tomoko as very young children Tomoki_in_baseball_uniform_chapter_88.png|Tomoki in a baseball uniform. Tomoki Grabs Yoshida c134.png|Mr. Kuroki extends his calling card after a formal introduction to Ms. Yoshida Yoshida c168.png|'"Come Here Often?"' [Citation Needed – Ed.] Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Major characters Category:Class 1-10